


When Heroes Die

by WolfaMoon



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftermath of a Case, Droid Rights (Star Wars), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Hurt Poe Dameron, Hurt/Comfort, Lost Love, Loyalty, PTSD Poe Dameron, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Rey (Star Wars), Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 16:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30125742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfaMoon/pseuds/WolfaMoon
Summary: Rey wakes to a disturbance at her door. Can she help who is on the other side?
Relationships: BB-8 & Poe Dameron, BB-8 & Rey, Poe Dameron & Rey, R2-D2 & Poe Dameron
Kudos: 1





	When Heroes Die

**Author's Note:**

> SONG: When Heroes Die – Alan Lennon

When Heroes Die  
BY Wolfa Moon  
Summary: Rey wakes to a disturbance at her door. Can she help who is on the other side?   
SONG: When Heroes Die – Alan Lennon  
~  
BANG! BANG! BANG!  
That is the noise to which Rey wakes too. Sitting up in bed she calls for her saber before going to the door. There is one finally knock. Preparing she opens the door to see a sweaty flustered wide-eyed Poe Dameron before her.  
“Poe?” His eyes rake her up and down.  
“Leia, I was looking for…” His eyes look behind her into the dark room.  
“Leia’s not here.” His eyes look at her again. “Poe?” He blinks a couple of times before realization falls upon his face.  
“This is her quarters.”  
“Yes.” Poe nods.  
“Sorry to disturb you.”  
“Poe?”  
“Good night Rey.” He moves back going toward his quarters. Rey can only watched stun as Poe moves off into the night. Reentering her room, once Leia’s, she looks to BB-8.   
“What was that all about?” He beeps at her. “Nightmare. Yeah, we all have those.”  
~  
Poe is working on His X-wing when Finn comes up beside him.  
“Hey Poe,” Finn says. Poe startles jumping and turning. Standing ready to fight. Finn holds his hands up. “It’s just me.”  
“Sorry Finn. Was in my own little world.”  
“Yeah, so will she fly again?"  
“Oh she will fly. But more for fun and ceremony. Or hide her for the next rebellion.”  
“Next rebellion? Funny.” Poe stares hard at Finn.  
“I was born in war. I fought in one.” Finn takes in Poe at his words. All Poe has truly known is war. It is always there on the edges.   
“So you’re saying you’ll die in one?”  
“Maybe. Do you know how many retired soldiers came to our aid at Exogel? Men and women who had fought in a battle. Who I did not ask to come to war but they did. They fought and died in a war that just keeps cycling. It’s…” Poe shakes his head. Turning back to the X-wing.   
“It’s not fare but we won. Enjoy the victory.”  
“Hrmff, yeah victory.” Poe says moving under the nose of his x-wing to see empty bays where fighters once were with pilots who are his friend and his family. “Doesn’t fell like it.” Poe moves off to some tools getting something else out to repair his x-wing.   
Finn can only stare and watch as his friend continues to work with such dark thoughts.  
~  
BB-8 started chirping at Rey to wake up. Rey woke to BB-8 alerting her that R2-D2 had contacting him about Poe. The beeps are alarming if what he said is true. Running through her door to Poe’s quarters. Knocking hard to get his attention. Bb8 chirping at her side.  
“I’m trying.” The door opens with r2 there and backing up. Entering the room slowly she hears loud thuds. Moving in through the sitting area to where the bedroom is she pauses. Before her is Poe punching his hands into the metal bulkhead walls. Startles she moves forward to stop him. Reaching out he grabs her and flips and begins to attack her. She blocks some of the blows but he is very skilled. Not wanted to hurt but to help she force pushes him off of her. Poe tumbles away. Recovering he comes at her again.   
Remembering her training that he made her go through she gets herself close and reaches a hand to his head,  
“Sleep.” Poe collapses into her grip. He’s heavy but also not. Moving him to the bed she lays him down. BB8 talks to her. “I just suggested him to sleep.” BB8 asks about her. “I’m fine. He just clipped me.” Moving her hand to her mouth where Poe cracked her lip. Looking back down at Poe who is still fighting in sleep. “How long has this been going on?” the droids remain silent twirling their heads to look at each other before turning to her. “What?” they look at each other again before bb8 bumps r2. R2 looks at her and starts talking. He tells her that Poe has been having nightmares every other night. Not eating his food. Working till he can’t function. “Why has no one said anything?”  
“Promise.” D-O voices rolling out from under the dinner table. So this is where the little droid has been hiding.  
“Poe made you promise not to say anything?” they all trilled a positive yes. “I see.” Moving closer to Poe she takes him in. there is so much going on with them in their own paths that they forgot to check on the other. Sure they made sure they were okay after the battle. Yet Poe had been pulled away by commanders and senators congregating on what they should do next and maintains the peace.   
Sighing she picks up the blanket on the floor laying it over him. Grabbing another from behind the sofa to sit and lay down on.  
“You guys should recharge. I’ll keep an eye on him.”  
~  
Rey woke to noise of a tray of food being set down at the table.  
“Sorry,” Poe says sheepishly. “I was trying not to wake you.”  
“You’re awake?”  
“Yeah, I’ve been so for a little why. Thought you might be hungry.”  
“Did you eat?”  
“I grabbed a caf before heading to my first meeting.”  
“You had a meeting this morning?”  
“Yeah,” like this is normal for him.  
“How often have you been in meetings?”  
“Everyday.”  
“Everyday?” nodding he sits down at his table.  
“You should eat before it gets cold.”  
“Why are you at every meeting?”  
“Because I’m the leader of the rebellion. Leia put me in charge.” Rey moves over to take a seat across from him. He tilts his head. “Did I do that?”   
“Huh,” he holds his hands tightly around the caf in his hands. Looking hard at her lip. “You got a lucky shot in.” Poe closes his eyes taking a quick sip of his steaming caf.  
“Sorry.”  
“You had a nightmare.”  
“How’d you know?” Rey picks up some bread before looking to the droids. “I see.”  
“I told them to alert me after…”  
“After I came searching for Leia.”  
“Yes.” Picking up another piece of toast and tries to hand it over to him. He stares at it in her hand. “You need to eat.”  
“Did they tell you that too?”  
“They are concerned Poe. As am I.”  
“You shouldn’t be.” Rey lowers the bread back to the plate.   
“Poe,”  
“Keep saying my name so much you might wear it out.” She glares at him.  
“This is serious.”  
“I know it is.” He stares at her. “This is nothing new.”  
“Leia helped you through this before.”  
“Well soldier to soldier she could understand.”  
“I understand too.”  
“Yet you don’t tell anyone too.”  
“Well I’ve only had myself for so long and…” looking at Poe who is tilting his head at her all knowingly. Basically, why should I ask if she hasn’t said anything either. “I see.”  
“Not sure you do but thanks for playing.” He gets up setting down his caf in front of her. “I think you are going to need this more today than me.” Rey watches as Poe kneels down before D-O. “Sorry for scaring you buddy.”  
“Better?” D-O asks.  
“Soon. Come on my droids.” Poe opens the door. R2-d2 moves out through the door with D-O on his wheels. BB-8 looks from them to Rey. Poe simply nods before exiting and leaving BB-8 with Rey.  
“You could have gone with them.” B-8 Warbles pacing back and forth. Rey just watches as BB-8 rolls around Poe’s room. Moving to his charging port and just sitting there. Maybe he is feeling as if he has failed Poe, his maker.  
~  
Rey finds Poe later reciting senators names and laws that they want to delegate. Each law being spoken with a connecting fist to a punching bag. Standing she watches him move like a dancer in just his pants. Focusing on his target he attacks with effective strikes.  
“Not really fair when it can’t hit back.” Rey says startling Poe.  
Walking around most of the day she learned more about Poe than she ever thought to have ever learned. Learning that only 2 other pilots in his squadron survived the final battle. Learning his wound on his arm was more serious that anyone noticed. Having his arm amputated and replaced by a very well made robotic duplicate. Learning the last bit from Rose who built the new arm for him. Poe having her confide not to tell Finn or Rey.   
“Everyone already has too much on their plate. Something this minor, don’t worry them.” Rose recited his words to her. Feeling that she had released a burden in telling Rey. But also losing her small connection to Poe. Rey assuring her that it won’t, she hopes.   
Standing there watching him fight she can just make out the line that connects the new arm to him. He huffs watching her. Following her gaze he lifts his left arm.   
“Rose?” he asks. Rey nods. Poe can only nod back. “Be glad I didn’t hit you with that last night.  
“I’m sure I can take you.”  
“Ha,” Poe smiles moving to get his towel. “So how did your little detective work go?”  
“Detective work?”  
“You were asking around about me.” She looks a little shocked. “Remember I’ve known and fought along them a lot longer than you. You may be a Jedi but I’m their leader and when somebody even you starts asking. They’re going to come to me.”  
“You have very loyal friends.”  
“Sometimes.” Moving to drink some water.  
“What does that mean?”  
“It means… what it means. Rey, we all have our missions. I’m not your mission nor your concern.”  
“I thought we were friends.”  
“I thought so too until you started asking questions behind my back.”  
“Well I wouldn’t have to go behind your back if you would just talk to me.”  
“I haven’t had time!” looking at her intensely. “This is my first break since this morning.”  
“Did you eat lunch?”  
“No, nor did I eat dinner. But I’m heading there now to debrief some pilots. Excuse me for wanting some alone time and meditation. You’re allowed to do that. why not me?”  
“I didn’t say you couldn’t.”  
“Yet here you are.”  
“Poe, I am worried about you.”  
“Really. Strange way of showing it.”  
“Are you kidding me? I came to check on you last night and got hit.”  
“I apologized for that.”  
“Yes. But it should not have happened.”  
“I’ve been fighting most of my adult life. It’s gonna be hard for me to shut it off. Unlike your scavenger life I had to be more alert when I slept because at a moments notice I had to be in a cockpit and fighting. You got up worked for food than what. Did you have people’s lives hanging onto your skills? NO.” He looks at her getting to the end of his rope. “This was not a game and all glorified stories to be handed down to the next generation. People died. I lost family.” Picking up his shirt he turns from her. Not really wanting to see whether his words had hurt her.   
“We all lost somebody.” Poe puts on his shirt. Turning to her to with some sass and just stare at her to continue. “I lost Leia, Luke, Han, Ben.” He nods his head at the names.  
“Suralinda, Snap, L’ulo, Pava, Paige, Crisco, J’hal, Leia… my list is a hell of a lot longer than yours. You may have had a couple years with Leia but I had her my entire lifetime.”  
“don’t throw her time with me in my face. She was the mother I never knew.” Things began to rattle around the room.  
“Yeah, and look where that got her. She’s dead and you take up her name like it’s yours. How storybook ending for you.” Something flies off the wall behind him. This just makes him step closer and more into her space. “For us in the real world we are still fighting with the demons your boyfriend left behind. Or did you forget that Ben solo lead the first order, killed the next generation of Jedi to be, killed his own father face to face, and tried to blow his mother up.” He‘s so close to her now. “Because he was all good in the end and must be forgiven just like Vader was. His name is still a curse. Ben solo will not be remembered as that. He will be Kylo Ren on everyone who had to fight his first order. The only one who mourned his lost is you.” She pushes him hard into the wall behind him. He staggers for a moment to get up. Poe ends up just bracing himself on the ground on all fours. He hackles before spitting some blood out. “Guess that makes us even Darth Palpatine.”   
Rey had originally made a move to help Poe after her outburst but his words. His words struck her to the very core in which she is tiring to be a light in the Jedi. She can only watch as Poe hobbles grabbing his things before leaving her in the gymnasium, alone.   
~  
After their encounter Rey keeps some distance between them. Poe in turn keeps his distance from her and BB-8. BB-8 keeps making melancholy noises every time he sees Poe.   
“What did you do?” Kaydel Connix came storming in before Rey.  
“What do you mean?” she asks working on another droid to repair for a future pilot.  
“Poe, what did you do?”  
“We talked.”  
“More like argued,” Rose Tico added moving to stand beside Connix.  
“He’s been having nightmares and I tried to help. Honestly, I was only trying to help.” She keeps looking at them for them to truly read that is all she meant to do.  
“Whatever you did it made things worst.” Connix continued.  
“Worst how?” the two confronting women share a look before sitting down across from her on some freight.   
“He’s not sleeping,” Rose tells first.  
“He stopped eating.” Connix says next. Feeling this is the only true place she can voice her concern.  
“Too Bad Leia past.” Karé, Snap’s wife, adds joining the pow wow. “She could always get his head back on straight.” Connix nods in agreement.  
“This has happened before?” the small group shares another knowledgeable look. Rey began to hate this and also begins to see. See the family that Poe kept fighting for. The numbers had been bigger once before the first order, before Ben.   
“Poe has always been a hot head.” Karé starts.  
“A weapon needing a mission.” Connix adds. She had seen all the times she basically had to maneuver the weapon away from Poe’s hand so he could just be Poe.  
“When was the last time he flew his x-wing?” Rey asks. Everyone she asked had said great man, one hell of a pilot. They look from one another.  
“Has it really been that long?” Karé voiced.  
“Why do you think he hasn’t?” Rose asks.  
“Too busy playing politician.” Connix says.  
“He needs to get in the air.” Karé voices before standing up. “Good talk,” before walking off.  
“What is she going to do?” Rey asks.  
“Get him in the air hopefully.” Connix voices.  
“Will that help,” Rose asks.  
“Wouldn’t hurt.” Then Connix’s eyes focus on BB-8. “So this is where he has been.” Rey didn’t like how BB-8 rolled from view at her gaze. “You basically took his emotional support droid.”  
“What? No. BB-8 chose to stay here. I’ve told him to go.”  
“Did Poe ask him too?”  
“No.”  
“There you go. Poe will not force a droid to do anything unless for the greater mission.” She sighs. “Basically you having him is really hurting him. That’s one of three things that connect Poe to his mom.” Rey looked confused.  
“She helped build BB-8 with Poe when he was a child.” Rose supplied.  
“I didn’t.”  
“We know. BB-8 knows though.” Connix adds. BB-8 makes a noise before coming out to stand beside Rey. “You should go apologize to him. Tell him you still care for him even if Rey is your new human.”  
“What?” Rey asks.  
“Droids may be built but they do have life as you know. And they have choices too. BB-8 has chosen you and Poe is never going to force, as I’ve said before. Go apologize Bee.” He warbles on a positive.   
“He’s says,” Rey began to translate.  
“I know some binary. Poe taught me. Go talk to him. I got more meetings to schedule and get notes for.”  
“If you are in charge of Poe’s, maybe you should give him a break.”  
“You don’t think I’ve tried. Rey we have a whole galaxy out of sorts. The great evil is defeated and they want ways so this never happens again. Like they would learn from the first time around. And they all want the impute of the leader of the resistance which is Poe. You should be stepping up as well ms. Jedi.” Connix placed blame on both figureheads before her. Rey the image of hope. BB-8 the call for other droids to turn on corrupt masters and joins the resistance. Finn the one who rebelled from the order to join. Finn has been busy too with all former first order troops. Trying to return as many as he can to their families. Helping them get on with their life. “I have to go.” Connix departs. Not getting far as someone calls to her about something.  
“Don’t take it too hard.” Rose says.  
“And what have you been up too?”  
“I’ve been scheduling for people to return home. For remaining fighters to go home with their pilots. Also hiding some in old rebel bases with maintenance schedules on them.”  
“Why would we need to hide fighters?"  
“Seriously. Where do you think half these ships came from. Sure some are new but some are pieces of the first war. Poe thought it would be good policy to do what the rebels did since it helped the resistance. So for the future one they will know they are not alone. That we knew and made sure they were prepared.”  
“Poe set this up?”  
“Yes, and some others under the disguise as museums. One of Leia’s old tricks.”  
“You’ve all been busy while I’ve been…” what has she been doing? Claiming a birthright that didn’t belong to her. Took a trip to see where Luke was raised and Anakin was born. Following a family tree she needed to understand. Coming back to see the world still passing even with her out of sight. Being one with the force is not one with everything. It’s one with self but there are others. Others that need to connect.   
Let’s go connect.  
~  
Karé cringed as she set off the battle alarm. Connix had spread around they would be testing the alert. The alarm answering a way to get Poe on alert and in an x-wing. In reality, every long time member of the resistance came running. They hopped in ships. Everyone was action. Poe came running in helmet in hand half asleep but moving. Climbing into his x-wing and starting it up. R2-d2 is loaded.   
He is on comms the next moment asking what is going on. Connix telling her this is a bad way of crying hatari. There he is in preflight calling in wings. Being the general, leader they know and respect.   
“Get a move on Karé.” Poe voices over the intercom. She smiles jumping in her fighter. Connix calls out flight patterns for departure. Everyone around her working as well oiled as if they never won the war.  
Up in the air has some confused asking where is the fire. Poe looks around too. Connix comes over the comms.   
“That was a brilliant drill. You all still have it. We just wanted to make sure just in case.  
“Connix, who scheduled this drill?” Poe asks wanting answers.  
“I ordered it because you want ships to still be in working order. I gathered that also meant their pilots as well. New information will be coming to you on landing.” Karé made sure she is in the same flight pattern as Poe.  
“Relax Poe and enjoy your flight.” Poe can only glare at her, which she can’t really see but knows he is giving. “How about a race around the sun?”  
“I need to…”  
“They can wait. Come on hot shot. Lets see if you still go it.”  
“Karé, not right now. I have.”  
“Let them wait. Or are you scared you’ll lose.”  
“Karé,” Poe growls out.  
“On you my count,” she voices.  
“No.”  
“Drei.”  
“No.”  
“Zwei.”  
“Karé, please.”  
“Eins.” Her blowers soar her away from him. He watches her for a moment. Poe freezes. He knows what he needs to know. Known this since he could first fly. Yet, he is frozen. R2-d2 whistles at him asking if he is alright. More people join in. it’s getting loud. He’s back at Exogel, Crait, they are dying around him. “Volantes.”  
“Volantes,” he repeats. Than he is off. Karé can only smile as she has Poe on her tail. Pulling in behind her to pirouette to beside and match her. “on my count.”  
He stays in control the whole time as he races her around the sun and back to base. There are moments where he is just flying free. Than there are those microseconds where fear jolts him. maneuvering hard banks he gets a rhythm. Karé can only watch in amazement. Others watch from screens or from their waiting flight plan to land. All are in awe.  
Rey stands behind Rose and Finn watching Poe fly. This is the Poe that should be. Yet there is something off in the rhythm. Feeling out she can feel the war inside of him. This is not helping. Exposure therapy is not working.  
“Call him back in,” Rey voices.  
“Rey?” Finn asks.  
“Rose tells Connix and Karé to bring him back in.” Rose does as Rey voiced with concern.   
Poe is landing in a field farther away from where he originally left. A field that has put those ready to be scrapped and sent. Rey force runs to Poe. Leaping onto x-wing as the canopy is raising. Reaching in she grabs Poe’s hands that have not left the stick. Poe’s breathing in puffs and his heart is racing.   
“Breath , Poe.” She tells him. Sliding in as much as she can she gets Poe’s hands off he stick and into hers. “Poe,” she voices calmly. Turning off his comms so they have privacy. “Poe, where are you?”  
“They are dying. I can’t save them.” He gasps. “They’re dying. I killed them.” Scarred eyes look up at her. Pleading with her to help. Removing his helmet Rey places a hand upon his face. pushing as much calm as she can into him. He takes a deep breath at the push. “I….”  
“I’m here Poe.”  
“But they aren’t.”  
“No. so tell me about them so their story lives.”  
“Tell you?”  
“You can start with me. Than you can have Connix transcribe them and send them to their homewards so they aren’t forgotten.” Poe takes in her words. Looking at her he sees truth and trust, faith.  
“Thank you.”  
“You’re welcome. I’m also sorry.”  
“The Hatari your idea?”  
“No.”  
“Than no reason too. I think I needed a hard recollect. Figures why I haven’t flown in a while.”  
“Do you want to get out and take a walk? Tell me about Leia.”  
“Sure.”  
“Thank you for the honor.” Poe smiles.  
~  
The race is not an instant cure all. Having his friends stories transcribed and sent to their homewards didn’t cure him but helped to remember the good along side the bad, the end. Reducing his leadership duties helped with some of the stress. Sparring with other fighters. Even relearning some katas from his youth to help him focus. Teaching Rey how to do them. Leading her in ways of ancient saber balance. Finn coming around more often and asking for help.   
Finn had take on the task of finding families to be useful and bring home to those who didn’t have and were taken away. It was his mission. A burden that weighed heavy on him and afraid to ask Poe since he was so busy. Finally asking and giving Poe another way to help. Help out his friend and keep his family close. Rose became involved in Finn’s quest as well. Attaching them together after their wartime separation even if they were close by.  
BB-8 asked for forgiveness and apologized for picking Rey over him. A long talk in binary and Poe just smiling and welcoming his buddy back in his life. Poe walking around with a herd of droids behind him. People smiling wondering when he is going to take on another droid.   
And another he did. While telling Rey about stories of Leia and friends he helped her finish her droid project. The repaired astro mech was seen following Poe around. Imprinting upon him.   
Life moved on. It was getting easier.   
~  
BANG! BANG! BANG!  
That is the noise to which Rey wakes too. Sitting up in bed she calls for her saber before going to the door. there is one finally knock. Preparing she opens the door to see a sweaty flustered wide-eyed Poe Dameron before her.  
“Poe?”  
“Rey?” Rey pulls him inside her room enveloping him in a hug. “they were screaming. calling for help and…”  
“breath, I’m here.” Poe holds onto her tight to ground himself. Rey has become the rock on which Leia has left for him. A rock for Rey too for her to have a connection to Leia. Intertwined, “I’m here Poe. We’re safe. Let it go. Breath.”  
Breath.

~ The End ~

My muse why must you make me veer from my path of finishing other stories.   
I can’t stay mad at you.   
Hope you enjoy.

**Author's Note:**

> Having his arm amputated and replaced by a very well made robotic duplicate.  
> \- Working on a story that explains this ~
> 
> Please excuse any mistakes.  
> These have been sitting on my computer for a long time. Thought I would post what I have of it. I’ve made corrections to what I have. If I have time after correcting I might try to do a quick wrap up if I can or a few lines on where I would go from here. Please accept my contribution to the fandom.  
> If anyone wishes to expand upon what I have written just ask in the comments and I’ll approve just ask for a link to your story in the comments once your done or I can add the attached to the story so they can go from mine to yours.


End file.
